


Nightly Ritual

by brumalbreeze



Series: TreyCater Twitter Drabbles [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumalbreeze/pseuds/brumalbreeze
Summary: “My bad,” Trey said, not really sounding apologetic. He tightened his hold around Cater’s waist. “Is there anything I could do to make it up to you?”(Tiny drabble about Trey and Cater flirting and being inappropriate.)
Relationships: Trey Clover/Cater Diamond
Series: TreyCater Twitter Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795285
Kudos: 46





	Nightly Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Twitter prompt [Brushing teeth](https://twitter.com/algidwind/status/1261949159877165058?s=20).

“Hmm…” Trey came up from behind Cater, wrapped his arms around his waist, and nuzzled his face into his neck.

“That tickles,” Cater laughed around his toothbrush as Trey passed his lips lightly over the marks he left on his skin moments earlier. “Let go, or I won’t be able to brush my teeth properly.”

“What?” Trey asked, gazing at Cater through the mirror they were standing in front of. “Did I taste that bad?”

Cater snickered. “No, but you always get so annoying when I don’t brush my teeth before bed. Even though I’m _so_ tired after all that rough-handling I went through,” he said, sighing exaggeratedly and dropping his shoulders.

“My bad,” Trey said, not really sounding apologetic. He tightened his hold around Cater’s waist. “Is there anything I could do to make it up to you?”

“I could think of a thing or two,” Cater said. “But we should hurry up and get ready for bed first.”

Trey smiled. “Oh? You’re right. It’s late, and we wouldn’t want to set a bad example for our underclassmen, now would we?”

“Of course not.” Cater grinned at their reflections, the corners of his mouth lined with toothpaste foam.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, this was the shortest drabble I've written so far, but I still hope you guys like it. Lol
> 
> I'll be on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/algidwind), hollering about TreyCater and DeuAce (as usual) if you need!


End file.
